A common computer user installs on his PC various software such as software ensuring basic use (anti-virus, browser, input method, and so on), office software (Office, and so on), recreation software (music, games, video, and so on), professional tool software, and so on. A user usually downloads software through a dedicated software downloading website which classifies software and provides software downloading addresses so that the user may enter the classes to look up a desired software and click to download it.
However, currently there are more and more various software and there are also many options in one class of software so that even though the dedicated software download website performs software classification or software download ranking, it is very difficult for the user to pick up a suitable software from so many software and know which software is useful.
Moreover, as the number of software is increasing and the classification of software gets finer and finer, the user can successfully look up the desired software quickly only when he is very familiar with the website's software classification and software to be looked up, otherwise he very probably fails to find the software or takes a lot of time to find the desired software.
Therefore, a software recommending method is needed to solve problems such as tedious operation steps upon downloading the software and waste of a lot of times upon looking up a desired software, to meet the user's various different needs.